


lost in love

by heyobsessions



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyobsessions/pseuds/heyobsessions
Summary: jungwoo can’t remember exactly when his perception of lucas shifted from “excited puppy” to “holy shit he’s hot.”and now that he’s here, lucas certainly doesn’t let him forget it.





	lost in love

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally finally finished one of my countless kpop fic drafts~

jungwoo can’t remember exactly when his perception of lucas shifted from “excited puppy” to “holy shit he’s hot.”

it happened somewhere in there, between the late night and early morning dance practices, the avid songwriting, the groggy ramen meals at two in the morning. maybe it sprung from the rare but treasured anime binges, their thighs pressed together, jungwoo’s head tipped onto lucas’ shoulder. 

no matter when it happened, he definitely knows how. 

lucas always worked out too much, pushing his body at work outs, arriving earlier and leaving later than anyone else. jungwoo’s own body is fit, of course, he’s an idol, but it’s nothing compared to lucas, with his own soft skinny thighs and noodle arms.

lucas is broad, well corded with muscle everywhere that it’s possible. and he’s never been shy about it either, always flexing for fun to the fans, unnecessarily lifting his shirt from the bottom to wipe his sweat, picking up people whenever he hugs them.

not to mention his height, which has quite literally shot up in the last year or so. where once jungwoo had stood a couple centimeters shorter, he now has to properly tip back his head to make eye contact. he feels swamped compared to lucas now, which certainly hasn’t dissuaded his growing physical attraction to the other boy.

they were friends first, obviously, but jungwoo never could stop himself from staring, his eyes catching on lucas’ arms, his back, his thighs. his gaze would linger on lucas’ jawline, or his plush lips, often so lost in his daydreams that kun would have to elbow him roughly to snap him out of it.

then the tension broke, as tension always does, somewhere in the ukraine. 

both boys were just bordering on tipsy, having evaded their managers successfully for a late night stroll away from the restaurant they were supposed to be in, down the lamp-lit street. it’s slightly fuzzy now, how it all fell together, but jungwoo can remember the fallout like it was yesterday. lucas, pressed against the brick in an alleyway, his hands firm on jungwoo’s waist, bending down to connect their lips, jungwoo’s own hands in messy blond hair, on his tiptoes.

the kiss had ended in laughter, as most things between them do, and they even managed to wander back to the restaurant before they were caught, arms now linked together.

but that was months ago, and this is now, when jungwoo can’t remember the details of their past but he can’t even mind too much, when the present is this great.

it’s post practice, and it had wrapped up so surprisingly early that all of the other boys in their dorm had gone out for drinks and dinner. lucas and jungwoo had both decided to stay in, jungwoo avoiding the knowing looks shot to him by both kun and jeno.

so yeah, lucas was hot. jungwoo was fully aware of this by now, his appreciation of this fact a constant theme in his life. but lucas was also cute, giggling into jungwoo’s mouth where he had him pressed into the couch. 

the weight of lucas was comforting, making jungwoo feel safe, sheltered. but that was how lucas always made him feel, no matter their position or location.

“lucas, lucas,” jungwoo breathed, separating their lips with a light tug back on lucas’ hair. 

“uh huh?” lucas murmured, eyes lidded, tongue peeking out to wet his parted lips. jungwoo wriggled under him unconsciously.

“can we,” jungwoo began, struggling to find his words, “tonight.. uh, you know?”

“do i?” lucas teased, cheeky smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. and he did know, of course he did, because to both of their frustrations they hadn’t been left alone for enough time to do much more than dry humping, for god’s sake, plus one rushed blowjob given to jungwoo right before a live stage. that performance had been a time and a half.

“don’t tease, you brat,” jungwoo said, pulling his boyfriend back down to say in his ear, “i want you.”

lucas choked a little on that, popping up into a sitting position, straddling jungwoo’s thighs. “no time to waste then,” he started, “we have at most a couple of hours, and that’s only if kun fails at prying mark away from the bar.”

jungwoo wanted to laugh at lucas’ eagerness, he did, but his heart was currently beating in his throat, stamping down his vocal cords, only giving him the ability to hold lucas’ hand as he was tugged into the room lucas shared with kun.

they tumbled down onto the bed, lucas once again on top, their kisses no less rushed but deeper somehow, like each one knew that it was actually leading somewhere, this time.

lucas pulled back, one hand softly stroking jungwoo’s cheek, the undivided attention making him feel hot all over. he wriggled under lucas again, intentionally this time.

“what happened to the whole we’re on a time limit thing, huh?” he said softly, but he made no further moves to speed things up, instead holding lucas’ wrist that was up by his face, trailing a finger back and forth along the soft skin there.

“i really like you, hyung,” lucas said, smile lighting up his face.

“lucas,” jungwoo breathed, again pulling him down for a kiss, his hands now clutching at lucas’ waist with purpose, fingers dipping under his black t shirt to touch skin.

lucas rolled his hips down, the fluidity second nature from dancing, the smooth power of it making jungwoo’s stomach tighten sweetly. 

“wanna—wanna see you,” he gasped, breaking away for air. lucas sat up, once again perched on his thighs, and had his shirt off in a second, already reaching for jungwoo’s sweatshirt.

jungwoo sat up as well to free himself, almost knocking lucas off his lap in the process. they laughed, airy sounds, halfhearted, already on to the next thing.

this thing being desperate hands touching hot skin, both of them overheating from the clothed making out, their shared body heat only amplifying it. jungwoo was yanked into yet another kiss, rougher than any of the last. lucas’ tongue was everywhere, tracing his own, licking his bottom lip, invading the roof of his mouth.

“flip us over, flip us over,” jungwoo demanded, already trying to shove lucas off. he needed leverage, to rut against his attractive boyfriend like he was dying to, to feel the muscled thighs underneath him.

lucas seemed to have no problem with this, unsurprisingly, easily taking jungwoo into his lap, large hands swamping his thin waist, plush lips aiming to kiss at his throat.

as lucas worked on his throat, trailing the length of it to nip at his collarbones, sending shocks of pleasure-pain to his core, jungwoo began steady rolling his hips down, his cock a hard line in his sweatpants, and he could feel how aroused lucas is beneath him.

lucas’ voice was a whisper against his jawline, and jungwoo could hear how nervous he was.

“jungwoo, hyung,” he starts, “hyung, can I—can I—“

jungwoo, just as shy, suppressed a giggle, feeling his cheeks burn hot as he pressed their lips together, a chaste press of a kiss.

lucas looked down now, absently tracing a finger over the bulge in jungwoo’s pants, making his skin crawl in a pleasant way.

“can i fuck you, baby?” lucas said, the cheesy line somehow working, the earnest emotion and timid delivery making jungwoo’s blood run hot.

“yeah, please,” he breathed, the light touches to his crotch suddenly far more affecting.

they worked their pants down, and after a few awkward moments of hesitation, their briefs follow.

the thing is, jungwoo wasn’t a virgin, and he knew lucas wasn’t either, because they had a real adult relationship with real adult discussions, but this felt more than his previous sexual experiences.

more because he knew who he was now, knew who he was sharing with another person. more because it’d been a long time, long enough that the movements felt unfamiliar. more because it was lucas.

and lucas was beautiful, and brash, and hot, and his hand was holding jungwoo’s dick.

“oh my god,” jungwoo started, a smile cracking across his face, and lucas kissed his cheek.

suddenly it was easy, too easy, because it was lucas.

a few clumsy fumbles for lube later, a fingerpad was rubbing small circles over jungwoo’s rim, and he’d only ever had his own fingers there, and fuck, lucas’ are so much bigger.

“ah, ah,” jungwoo said, tipping his head to hide in lucas’ shoulder, feeling the burn as one finger becomes two.

“is this okay? jungwoo, baby, hyung,” lucas said breathlessly, like fingering jungwoo was affecting him just as much, and jungwoo really wouldn’t be surprised.

“it’s good, it’s so good, you’re so good,” jungwoo said, and then he’s smiling again at lucas’ whine from the praise, and he can’t remember ever grinning this much during sex.

two become three, which turns into jungwoo pressing back just as much as lucas gives, his breath hitching with every bounce.

everything is hot, and then there’s more lube, and the shock of cold made jungwoo moan, the pleasure-pain doing something to him.

he caught lucas’ smirk, and put his head back on his shoulder, whining pitifully for him to, “...shut up.”

lucas’ cock was big, because of course it was, and it was flushed pink and wet at the tip. “pretty,” jungwoo simpered, thumbing at the head.

“ahh, hyung—mmmph,” lucas replied, nearly bouncing jungwoo off his lap.

“here, here, love,” jungwoo murmured regretfully rolling off lucas’ lap, pulling the taller boy on top of him once again.

he situated them so lucas is sat up, jungwoo lying with his thighs draped over him, legs parted intimately.

lucas reaches back behind him, rips the condom open with his teeth, and edges it over his swollen cock. jungwoo doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath, the harsh swallow.

but lucas was all dimples now, stroking himself with sure hands, guiding his tip to jungwoo’s hole.

“are you ready?” he asked, leaning down to press a kiss to jungwoo’s abdomen.

“yes, yes, please,” and then all jungwoo felt was blinding heat and fullness.

it had been too long, and it was almost too much, and he knew he was making so much noise, but the cries were spilling from his lips without thought.

“you’re—so—hot,” lucas groaned, each word accented by a slow thrust in.

“more, ‘cas, more, i’m okay, i’m okay, please,” jungwoo was sputtering, his hands gripping lucas’ hair so hard it must hurt, but lucas must like it because his expression was one of bliss.

lucas leaned down, aiming to kiss, and the ones that didn’t miss were mostly wet slides of open lips, hot breaths shared between them.

every pump of lucas’ hips sent shivers down jungwoo’s spine, making his cock twitch pitifully against his own stomach.

“you’re so wet, hyung,” lucas murmured, looking down at the precum streaking the faint lines of jungwoo’s abs.

jungwoo tipped his head farther back into the pillows, as if to hide. “shut—ah, up, lu—cas.”

lucas just laughed a little bit. it was almost a giggle, but jungwoo didn’t want lucas both giggling and fucking him into the bed in the same train of thought, so he avoided that image.

lucas was losing his rhythm now, thrusts getting harder, choppier, but each one still managed to hit the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“please, touch me, lucas, baby,” jungwoo groaned, clumsily licking his own lips, panting openly.

lucas moved one hand that had been gripping jungwoo’s hip in a tight hold, the wide span of it nearly covering all of jungwoo’s cock.

the pace of his hand matched his hips, the fast assault practically stripping jungwoo’s orgasm from him.

his moans were even higher now, and he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so caught up in his pleasure, as well as the image of lucas above him.

all of his muscles had to be flexed right now, arms bulging, his abs twitching and shifting constantly. his face was red, eyes screwed up in his determination to make jungwoo come, and his hair was an absolute mess, some strands sticking to his forehead while others stood up in wild directions.

fuck, he was hot.

everything ended too fast, his orgasm lengths away and then suddenly happening, making jungwoo literally scream. he felt lucas’ hips still, heard his broken moan, and suddenly he was empty, gaping.

jungwoo lay on the bed, chest heaving, his mind spinning around and around. he felt a little lost, to be honest, a little bit out of touch.

lucas returned, since apparently he had left somewhere in there, running a cloth down jungwoo’s stomach, gently wiping it over his cock and hole.

jungwoo whined a little, rolling over into a curled position.

“you need to get dressed, hyung,” lucas said softly, reaching down from beside the bed to stroke at jungwoo’s sweaty hair. jungwoo saw that lucas had put on clothes, well, boxers, and narrowed his eyes.

“come,” he said bossily, his tone a little (a lot) bratty.

“already did,” lucas piped back, not following jungwoo’s request and instead rifling through his own drawers to pick out some boxers for jungwoo, as well as a sweatshirt off the back of his desk chair.

“here, hyung,” lucas sing-songed, pulling on jungwoo’s hands to get him sitting up.

jungwoo got dressed with only a couple kicks to lucas’ head, one of them maybe on purpose, and then he was finally laying in bed with his boyfriend.

“they’ll be home, soon, hyung,” lucas whispered in jungwoo ear, making him shiver a little bit. “let’s sleep before that happens, so we avoid kun’s wrath, okay?”

jungwoo laughed sleepily, grabbing lucas’ hand that was around his waist to pull it closer, for something to hold.

“good night, lucas,” he murmured, already slipping into unconsciousness.

 

when the others did get home, kun did in fact slam the room door open, immediately shouting something about “sex smell,” and “little brats,” but jungwoo just feigned sleep, letting his big, strong, lovely boyfriend take the brunt of the anger.


End file.
